Total obedience
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: Green Lantern and a few other team members joins Lex Luther when he becomes President of the United States. Green Lantern is given red kryptonite, and total control of the Man of Steel. But power comes with insanity and a price. Contains: Smut, mention of sexual abuse, and OOC anger.


**Read this to understand:**

**I am AskSuperman on Deviantart and in this RP with the Justice League Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) is given Red Kryptonite by Lex Luther and goes insane with power because he can now control superman. This is just what probably happened the night Hal brings Clark home with him. Extremely OOC so enjoy the hurt/comfort. **

"Come along Superman, I'm tired and want to go home." Green Lantern didn't even bother looking at Lex Luther as he walked out of the small laboratory, a sullen Superman walking behind him, wearing a large black collar that held a small red crystal, otherwise known as red kryptonite. Hal didn't even look behind to make sure he was still following him; he knew that with that collar around him he would be his little puppet, like putty in his hands.

"Yes master." Superman whispered, following two steps behind him, baby blue eyes down casted, not wanting to look up and see the man who once resembled his friend. He had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything, wanting more than anything in the world to run up to him and beg him to stop this madness. He could feel the red kryptonite against his neck, the weight was only a pound yet it felt like it weighed a thousand tons, choking him with each breath he took.

"Clark, come here." Hal ordered, stopping suddenly, his green eyes barring into Clark, a frown on his face. He crossed his arms, watching Clark, he was angry and he didn't know why. And not knowing why pissed him off even more. When Clark was in front of him Hal grabbed him by the collar, bringing his face inches away from his own. "Clark, look at me!"

Blue eyes slowly met green, fear shining brightly. "When we get home you will be punished for hitting President Luther, understood?" Clark nodded but that wasn't good enough for the other. "I said understood?"

"Yes master." Clark whispered, eyes glazing, heart and soul falling deeper into the numbness that was threatening to overtake him. "I'm sorry master." He watched in fear as Hal lifted his hand, but instead of striking him as he had thought, he was surprised to feel fingers run through his midnight black hair, another hand cupping his left cheek. For the briefest of moments he felt as if he was being touched by the real Hal, and for that moment the earth stood still, his eyes closing, moving closer to the one who was touching him lovingly. But when the hands stopped and his eyes opened he was once more greeted by the cold eyes of Green Lantern.

"Fly me home Clark, I'm tired." He took a step back, waiting for the other to comply. Clark bit back his sigh and went over to him, picking him up bridal style, carrying him to the door before he jumped up, taking flight, heading to Coast City where he would then be punished…

+++ Coast City+++

The minute Clark touched the ground in front of Hals house he was dragged by the collar inside the large apartment building. He didn't make a sound as the collar tightened around his neck, forcing him to work twice as hard to breath. A fact that Hal knew and only smirked as he grabbed his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and kicking it open, slamming it shut when they walked in.

The apartment was by no means small; it held a master bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Clark looked around in interest; he had never been here before, but for some reason that made him even more nervous as he saw the pictures of himself and the league on the wall. The room was cold, making him shiver. He looked over to Hal who stood at a thermostat, turning it down. He then watched as he walked over to the A.C, cranking it up on full blast.

"Kryptonians hate the cold. Your punishment is to stay in this room until I come and get you." Hal pointed to the leather couch closest to the A.C. "Sit. Don't move. Understood?"

A small sigh this time did leave Clark as he nodded, going over to the couch, sitting down, feeling the chill already starting to affect him. By the time he looked back to where Hal was he was gone, his bedroom door shutting with a slam. Clark sighed, trying to use his cape as a blanket, shivering as the frosty air blew continuously on him. With nothing to do he closed his eyes, going back to an old memory of him and the league having a picnic on a warm, sunny day in Metropolis.

_Flash back:_

_ "Hey! Hey Clark I'm open! Toss the Frisbee!" Both he and Flash where one a team, playing keep away with Aquaman and Green Lantern. He threw the Frisbee as hard as he could, laughing as Flash jumped over Green Lantern, grabbing the Frisbee. "Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"_

_ "Your cheaten! We said no powers!" Aquaman yelled, crossing his orange clad arms, glaring at the winning team. Green Lantern stood beside him, chuckling. _

_ "No, were just getting our ass handed to us on a silver platter." His green eyes seemed to glow in admiration as he looked at Superman, Superman smiled back. Superman wanted to run up to him and kiss him, but stopped himself. What if he didn't feel the same way?_

_ "Hey! Stop playing and come eat! I am not re heating your food!" Wonderwoman shouted from where she stood, clad in a bright blue apron, spatula in her left hand. But even though she sounded annoyed she was smiling, he black hair pulled up in a ponytail. _

_ End Flash Back_

Clark opened his eyes, painful shivers racking his body, the memory fading away, making him once more feel hollow. He brought his legs up closer, wrapping his arms and cape around him, curling himself up into a ball. His teeth chattered, his heart worked double time, and his skin slowly turned a pale blue.

It was a hellish hour before Hal re-entered, clad in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked at Clark, and for the first time in a few days looked concerned. "Hey…Punishment is over…ok?" Clark didn't answer, only shivered violently. "Clark…" He turned off the A.C, watching the other as he turned up the heat. "Clark, pet, punishment is over. Time for a reward for being so good ok?" He was taught by Lex Luther that if you wanted to train a kryptonian you needed to punish and reward them. "Get up ok? Go into the bedroom."

The kryptonian got up slowly, walking to the bedroom, waiting quietly for Hal. He reveled in how warm the room was, his body screaming for joy that he was no longer next to that killer machine. Though he did jump when a hand rested on his shoulder, another on his lower back. "Lie down on the bed." It wasn't an order, but Clark didn't want to piss him off. He went over to the bed and took off his red boots, crawling onto the bed and lying down, watching the other intently. Hal removed both his shirt and pants, kicking off his shoes and got onto the bed, moving over so that he was lying next to Clark. He wrapped his arms around him, bringing him chest to chest with him. "Time for your reward Clark. Warmth. I'm sorry I had to punish you, but it needed to be done. No more trying to resist us, ok?"

Clark nodded, holding Hal back, tears forming in his eyes, he was scared, he was cold, and he was so tired. He rested his head on Hals pillows, fighting back the tears. Hal was so warm, and his heart beat was right in rhythm with his. Hal ran his fingers through his hair, licking away a tear that ran down his face, kissing him. He saw Clarks fear and a piece of him was confused, another piece angry.

"Hal?"

"Yes pet?"

"Please…tell me you're going to leave Luther's team….please Hal. Let's go home."

"This is home Clark. And I am with Luther. Now no tears." He placed his hand on the kryptonite. "Be happy Clark, love me, and stay obedient." The kryptonite glowed brightly before fading, controlling Clark, making him smile. Though his heart wasn't in it.

"Yes master…"


End file.
